Bleeding Out
by Raincloud97
Summary: Some of Zack's final thoughts. Really bad summary, but it's just a little piece about Zack's final moments. Based on the song Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons. WARNING: mild yaoi


**Hey Everybody! Here is a little thing I wrote when I should have been doing my geometry homework. It's not my best work, but it's not really meant to be. And I know I kinda messed with what actually happened during this scene, but whatever. So enjoy : )**

**Warning: Yaoi (boy/boy love), character death**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Final Fantasy 7, or the song.**

* * *

_You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong_

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you

_-_Bleeding Out By: Imagine Dragons

* * *

Zack took a deep breath to steady himself. The pain was overwhelming. But it didn't matter, he knew he wouldn't feel it for much longer anyways. He could already feel himself fading. He could feel his warmth flowing freely out of him. He was bleeding out.

Zack couldn't stop himself as his mind started to wander. And he started to think. About how he had gotten there. And what he had done. About what he had done wrong.

He had killed hundreds of men. He had killed his mentor. He had left the one place he had pledged loyalty to. He was a traitor. Was he though? It hadn't seemed wrong at the time. At the time it seemed right and the only logical thing to do. Zack shoved the thought from his mind, it wasn't worth getting upset over now. After all, it had been the only way to save him, so it must have been the right thing to do.

Zack had never realized how much blood he had on his hands until now. He wondered if he'd be allowed into the lifestream or if there was a special hell waiting for him. Zack chuckled. A little too late to worry about now. After all, there had to be some place in the lifestream for people like him. For soldiers.

Zacks thoughts shifted to him. His best friend and lover. The one he was going to die for. Cloud Strife. But that's okay, Zack thought, he's worth it. If he had been able, Zack would have gotten up and gone back to where he left Cloud, to see him one last time. But Zack couldn't even find the energy to sit up, all he could do was lay there.

He thought about the all the time he had spent with Cloud. When they had first met. Their first kiss. Their first night together. And all those times he had just simply held Cloud. What he wouldn't give to just hold him again.

That was going to be his worst sin, Zack decided. Leaving Cloud. Alone. The very thought chilled him to his core. Cloud didn't deserve to be alone. He deserved to be loved. To have someone he could depend on.

I'll find him again, thought Zack, that's how I'll atone for my sin. I'll find him once I pass over, and I'll be his guardian angel. Zack just hoped it would be enough. Tired of thinking, Zack closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the rain hitting his skin. A small voice seemed to ring out in the endless silence.

"Zack?"

Zack opened his eyes to see his blonde-haired, blue-eyed angel looking down at him. Fear etched into his face. Zack gave him a small smile before reaching up and pulling Cloud down to him. Cloud's face pressed to his chest. As Zack heard Cloud's muffled sobs against his chest. One thought ran through his mind.

_I'm sorry, Cloud. I hope you can forgive me._

* * *

__**So what did you people think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? You should tell me and review. Pretty Please?**

**So just a bit of a side note, I first heard the song Bleeding Out when I was listening to my new Imagine Dragons CD my boyfriend got me for Valentines day. I immediately thought of Zack and started fangirling all over the place. ^.^ I would love to see an AMV for this song about Zack or even better Zack and Cloud. So if anybody finds one or makes one, could you please PM me and let me know? It would be very much appreciated. Thank yous! **


End file.
